The College Rush
by ktlynrose
Summary: Haley and Nathan run in different circles. But what happens when their circles become one. Naley fanfic in College! already planning for a sequel. Sorry summary isn't very good but I promise you won't be disappointed. Completely AU... R&R... please... Mssg me with characters you would like to see enter the arena. Thank you... Now please read on.
1. Chapter 1 p1

**Halo! Everyone! Here is the first chapter of a new story I've been working on. It took me a couple of days to write this chapter. I think it is my most well written piece of work on this site. And let me tell you I really like it. **

**I hope you all like long chapters, because this one is pretty a long one. It was longer but I decided to do two parts to chapter 1...  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1, part** **1**..._

"Welcome to freshman orientation! If you would please sign in here."

Nathan looked up from the front of the line. He had not noticed that he was at the front until the girl in front of him spoke up because he was busy texting his best friend from high school, Tim Smith. Once Nathan looked up he noticed that the girl behind the table was very pretty. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. And her eyes were green in color. She had a darker skin tone, maybe Hawaiian, that made it seem like she had spent all day in the sun for the past couple of months. She was wearing the typical hot summer day outfit; shorts and a tank top. He could just make out the faint outline of a bikini top under the tight t-shirt.

She looked up at him expectantly, signaling that he was taking too long. "Oh sorry." He proceeded to sign his name on the clip-boarded sheet of paper with the pen provided.

After he was done the girl standing took a look, quirked her eyebrow and wrote his name down on a name-tag. Once she was done she gave it to him and said with a smile, "thank you very much, Nathan Scott. I sincerely hope you have a good four years at UNC." She licked her lips seductively.

"Thanks..." He smirked, realizing that yet another girl had been taken by his strikingly good looks and handsome face.

"You're orientation leader will be Haley James. And don't be afraid to come ask me anything, Nathan." She flirted, touching his arm.

"So now that you know my name, can I know yours?" He flirted back, shamelessly, looking at the long-fingered hand on his arm, then back up to the girl the hand belonged to. What he did not notice was that this girl had a name-tag pasted to her shirt.

"Janae. Janae Munroe." She laughed as she took her hand from his arm and pointed to her tag.

Nathan followed the finger to the girls chest and nodded in approval, looking her up and down.

"Janae! Stop flirting and get back to work." A male voice called from a different table.

"Okay. Sorry Josh." She called back. To Nathan she said, "oops,..." and laughed. "Looks like I have to get back to work. Oh, I forgot here is your packet your dorm room is listed and you have the rest of the day to move in. Your tour starts at 2:30 this afternoon. Just remember your leader is Haley James."

"Thank you, Janae. I guess I'll see you round?" Nathan questioned rhetorically and turned to walk off.

'You can count on it, Nathan Scott.'

Nathan walked back to his SUV, and his dad waiting in the passenger seat. They had parked outside of the Office for New Students. And now that Nathan knew where he was being housed they made their way to Craige Hall as it was called. When they stopped in front of the hall and got out Nathan noticed others unloading their possessions. He also noticed a basketball court.

Nathan's phone vibrated signaling a new message. 'Hey Nate-dawg, what dorm you in?'

Nathan promptly answered the text. 'Rm. 335, Craige.'

'Hey me 2. Coolio! Need help?'

'Sure man.'

'Okay c u in a few.'

And with that Nathan got out and threw his phone on the seat of the car. Likewise his dad also got out, went around to the back, opened up the hatchback and asked "so where to start?"

"Just start taking stuff up, I guess. Oh, and Tim's coming down to help. Did you know they put us in the same room?"

"Yeah. Of course, I did. We asked the housing to put you two together."

Nathan looked at his father questionably. "We did. Shari and I." He said proud of himself.

Shari Smith was Tim's mom.

Nathan looked again at his stuff filling the back of the car. Most of the stuff he cared about was packed up in a box in the attic at his dad's house. He took only a few things with him to college. Plus he didn't have that much stuff to begin with. It's true he had all of his basketball trophies to worry about, but he decided to only take a few of them with him to put on display in his new room for the next year. He brought along a photo of him and his father to put up in his room, no picture of his mom because she was not in the picture anymore.

When Nathan was five, his mom, Deborah Scott, nee Lee, left and never came back. The only thing that told him that she was still alive were the divorce papers sent a few years ago. By that time Nathan could barely remember her, but he had his dad, who was always there for him. He was not over-baring or a pathetic loser because his wife had left him. He had even had a few girlfriends over the years but never remarried. After all, Deb had been his first and only love.

They had been high school sweethearts and married right after their high school graduation. Then Nathan was born eight months later, prematurely by all accounts. While carrying him Deb had postponed college, and Dan, wanting to stay near to his newlywed and pregnant wife, had gone to the local community college in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

One thing Nathan did remember about his early years with both of his parents was all the fighting. They had never stopped fighting. Nathan thought they got married to young, and that they were holding each other back.

As Nathan thought back to those times his friend came out the doors to Craige Hall.

"Ah, Tim there you are. How are you, son?" Dan Scott asked of his son's lifelong friend.

"I'm great, Mr. Scott!" Tim hollered as he walked to them and hugged the older man, then embraced Nathan. "I hope the bottom bunk is good for you. Cuz' I was here first and I chose top."

"Bunk beds, are you kidding me?" Nathan asked as he handed a box to Tim to take up after the two released each other.

"Hey it's college life, dude. Get used to it."

"Amen to that." Dan spoke up, grabbing another box. "So I guess we'll follow you Tim."

"Sure thing." Tim replied.

Nathan also grabbed one of the six boxes he had and followed behind them.

Tim turned back to Nathan as they went in the door. "It's a long way up so I'd get someone to watch your car."

"Okay thanks dude." Nathan said coming the door behind him. Ahead of him he saw a girl with pale red hair coming down the stairs, "hey." She looked like an athlete. She just had the build but was a little on the short side. She also had a friendly face.

"Hey," she said back.

"Can you do me a favor, red?"

"Um... I will if you never call me that again."

"Ok... Can you watch my car? Make sure no one steals anything?."

"Sure no prob. Which one is it?"

"Like you couldn't guess," he tried flirting. She looked at him quizzically. "It's the black Escalade."

She took one last look at him and walked past him to the front doors.

"Hey wait! What's your name?" Nathan called out to her just before she walked out the door.

"Daytona Green, but call me Toni." She shouted back, then walked out to his car.

Nathan turned again to follow as Tim lead them to the elevators to take it up to their floor, the third floor, and their room. They had a suite, so a front room and a backroom with a bathroom also leading to another suite.

He went to look around. The bathroom was pretty small compared to his bathroom at home, with one toilet, one shower and two sinks. He turned to leave and the door behind him opened.

"Hey man, you don't care if I take a leak do you?"

"Nope... just leaving." Nathan saw a dark-skinned guy come in, with short curly black hair and almost black eyes. He was short but looked to be very fast.. He was wearing athletic wear.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Tony. Tony Battle." The newcomer introduced himself.

"Nathan Scott." The two shook hands.

"Great to meet ya."

"Sorry dude I really do have to take a leak. I guess we'll talk later."

Yeah, man. Later." Nathan said leaving the bathroom. Before he could close the door another guy walked in using the other door.

"You done, yet, dude?" This guy had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was also super tall. Nathan could tell he was from California. He was a surfer through and through.

"Dude going to the bathroom here." Tony said as the blonde saw Nathan.

"I guess I'll go around."

The two doors were finally closed. Nathan turned and saw no one in his room. _'Where'd everyone go? Maybe Tim and my dad went to grab more stuff. That's probably where they are. I should probably go join them.'_

Just then the blonde from the other room walked in the door. "Hey, I'm Zack. I guess we're sharing a bathroom. Tony's my roommate. You must be Tim's roommate, Nathan? Right?" He had on khaki shorts and a light blue polo shirt.

"Uh... yeah. It's nice to meet you." Nathan nodded. They also shook hands.

"I should go finish unpacking my car." Nathan said, letting go of Zack's hand.

"Okay, need any help."

Just then Tim walked through the door followed by Dan and to Nathan's surprise, the red-head from downstairs.

"Well, I think we got everything, Nate." Dan said while setting his box down. Tim followed suit.

"Did you lock it? And what about my gym bag?" Nathan asked of his dad.

"Daytona here, got it, and locked it." Dan told him. The girl set her box down as well.

Nathan took his bag off of her shoulder before commenting, "Hey thanks Red."

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" She glared at him.

"Um... to not call you that?" Nathan was a little scared. She was looking at him with disdain.

A minute later, "I'm just kiddin', dude. Why so scared?" She laughed at him.

Everyone else not including Nathan burst out laughing at that.

"I don't even know you and yet I know how to tease you." She teased him with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "And what do you have in that bag of yours, your own personal cheerleader?"

After the guys settled down, Dan mused, "I like this girl. Maybe you should be nice to her, Nate."

"Well, thank you Mr. Scott."

"I'm glad you like her dad, cuz I don't." Nathan pouted.

"Awww... I'm sorry Nate. I won't do it again." She joked with him.

"You promise?"

"Of course," she promised, nodding her head and holding out her pinky finger.

Nathan twined his with hers.

And in no time they were bantering back and forth like old friends. There were introductions all around and soon enough it was time for Dan to leave. Nathan walked down the hallway with him to the elevators with Daytona walking to the stairs after saying her goodbyes to the group of guys.

Nathan and Dan rode in silence in the elevator down to the ground floor. Nate walked with his dad out to his precious Escalade. He would not get to see it for a while. His dad was raking it with him. Money was right at home so Dan had to sell his old car and was going to be using his sons car, that Nathan had worked so hard to earn the money to buy himself.

So at the entrance door Dan turned and pulled his only son into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm gonna miss having you around. You make sure to keep yourself in good health now, boy. You hear?"

"Yeah dad. Got it." Nathan choked out.

Dan pulled back and walked to the car. As he drove off he waved one last time and watched his son shrink in the rearview mirror.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for a very successful tour. I hope you all have the time of your life here at UNC." There was a round of applause and everyone walked off in various directions. Haley was surprised at how quick this tour had gone off. She looked at her watch and noticed the time. She had a good few hours before her next session, so she made her way to the house.

The house housed the sorority that she belonged to, Zeta Beta Pi. Zeta Beta Pi, or Zip as everyone called it, was the most popular sorority on the UNC campus. The Zeta's were the most sought after girls at the university. Every girl who was anyone wanted to be a Zeta. All the guys wanted to be with one.

And Haley was a legacy. Legacy's made up most everyone at the sorority. If you did not have a parent previously in the sorority then you would most likely not get in. There were only a few chapter houses of Zeta Beta Pi throughout the Eastern United States.

Her mom had been at this very school in this very sorority, in fact, Haley and her older sister, Quinn James, were rooming in the very room that their mother had called her own.

As Haley walked along sorority row and passed the row of fraternities she could hear the boys that were already there whistling and calling out her name.

Most of them knew her because she was baby James, the girl who graduated high school at fifteen and applied early admission to the University of North Carolina. So even though she was in her second year the incoming freshmen would all be older then her.

But those who didn't know the story of Haley James knew her because they thought she was an angel on earth. She had a heart-shaped face. Her light brown eyes were framed by her perfectly curled blonde locks. A small nose centered her face and underneath a small pucker of pink full lips. She had a light cream color of skin tone. She was short but filled out in all the right places. She looked older than she was.

She smiled to herself as the boys around her tried to catch her attention. But she knew she would never give her attention to one of these boys. All frat guys ever wanted was sex and beer. She wanted more than that. She wanted love. And anyways, her sister wouldn't let any guy even look at her without her seal of approval, which never came easy.

As the white house came into view she sped up, wanting to sit in her window seat and read a good book. She walked up the front walkway and onto the wide wrap-around porch into the entryway. The front doors were wide open, people were moving in. Quinn and her had gotten here last weekend. And they had had the house to themselves for most of the week.

But that had all changed a few days ago when the girls started coming back from their various vacations. It had been quiet but now the girls were gathering everywhere, hugging each other because they didn't see the other for the whole summer. They were creating quite the ruckus.

She walked up the stairs without being stopped. But when she stopped on the second floor landing her sister was right at her side, taking her arm and rushing her away to welcome one of her friends with her.

"Oh, It's so good to see you Haley." Lindsey Strauss beckoned her forward. The senior girl hugged the younger in a tight hug.

"As well as you, Quinn." And the others hugged.

"Oh, there's Anna, best go say hi to her."

"Quinny, please let me just go relax in our room. I have another tour at 2:30. I need to rest." Haley pleaded with her sister.

Quinn looked at Haley and could tell she just wanted to get away from the commotion. "You little liar. You just want to go read that book of yours. Don't you?"

Haley looked guilty at her big sister, "yes. I do. Is that such a bad thing?"

"One day soon you will be the president of this sorority so you have to start playing the part now." Quinn could see she was getting nowhere. "Fine, fine. Go read your little book. Just mark my words. You'll lose your candidacy if you aren't careful."

Haley quickly went to her room and closed the door behind her. She went to her side of the room, the window side. Quinn was a total sucker for her little sisters puppy dog eyes. So when Haley had used them to try to get the window bed it had worked. She reached into her cubby-hole bedside table and pulled out a not-so-little book.

She went to sit at the the window seat and opened the book to where she left off the night before. She was reading Gone with the Wind for the thousandth time. It was her favorite book. The timeless epic romance just made you want to go back in time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Looking forward to writing this one. This is part one, part two is coming up soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 p2

**here's the second part of chapter one for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of the characters from the show. Although I wish I did sometimes. **

**So enjoy,.**

* * *

Nathan went back inside. He went up the stairs this time, getting a workout on the way up. As he hit his floor he heard music playing down the hallway where his room was.

_'That's got to be Tim.' _He thought to himself as he walked closer. _'hopefully he's not bothering anyone with his music up this loud.'_

Nathan walked into his dorm room and saw a makeshift party starting up. Tim had set up some chairs in front of his plasma screen T.V. and others from their floor were bringing there own beanbags and chairs in as well. Everyone from before was still there. Tony, Toni and Zack, but there were also a few newbies coming in.

_'This is just like Tim.'_ Since he had gotten here a few days ago he had had all this time to set up all of his gadgets. He had set up the T.V and his portable fridge, his GameCube and his wireless internet set-up.

Nathan went over to Tim, who was losing to the red-head Toni, "I'm gonna go set up some of my stuff."

"Okay, man. But you've got to play this bitch sometime, she is hella good, dude."

"Tim, you don't call a lady a bitch. I believe her name is Toni, right?" The blonde, Zac, said.

"Yes, but I think I'll take the name-calling as well as the complement." Toni replied without looking up from the game. She was totally focused.

"Hey Nate, do you wanna come play air hockey?" The guy named Tony asked him.

"Nah. Maybe later man. I've gotta get some of my stuff put away before my tour in a couple of hours."

He proceeded into the backroom, he went over to the first box and opened it up. Clothes, four of the six boxes had clothes in them. He decided to start there. He owned a lot of sport clothing. He only owned a few other things. He had a few pairs of khaki pants for interviews and other such things, like game days. His high school coach, Coach Durham, or Whitney as most called him, made the guys dress up on game days in show of team and school pride.

He also owned a fair amount of polo shirts. He had them in all different colors, mostly blues, all different hues of blues. His girlfriend from high school had told him that they brought out the color of his eyes just perfectly. She had been one hell of a bitch but at least she gave good fashion advice.

Next he took out a few pairs of swim trunks, a light blue pair, and two darker colored pairs. Nathan didn't know if there was going to be time for going swimming this semester but he had wanted to be prepared. He then took out his jeans, he only had three pairs but for him that would be enough. He was a college student after all and didn't really have that much money to spend on buying clothes.

The third and fourth boxes had his underwear, jackets and sports clothing. He pulled out his boxers. He mainly owned boxer briefs but also had a few pairs of boxer shorts in his drawers.

As for jackets, he had three, a tar heel hoodie, a black zip-up and his Tree Hill High school Letterman jacket.

An hour later he was almost done putting his clothes in the dresser drawers Tim had left open for him. Toni walked in, her long red hair flying in her face.

"So when's your tour?" She asked him out of nowhere.

He answered, "2:30," without looking up.

"Dude, do you know what time it is?"

"Um... no. Why?" He replied looking at her.

"It's 2:28."

"What? No it can't be. Oh, I've gotta go."

"Gotcha." She surprised him, laughing at his expression.

"That is so not funny."

Changing the subject, she questioned, "so what's up hot shot?"

Nathan didn't answer her. He was still a bit mad at her, for her little joke. So she asked, "wanna go play some basketball?"

Nathan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was spinning a basketball on her pointer finger, the orange ball spinning so fast you couldn't see any details.

"You know what? Sure let's go."

"Are you inviting the rest of the guys?"

"Sure, I saw a court outside." Nathan grabbed the basketball from her and went out to the front room. "Hey guys were going to play some basketball. Want to come?"

"Yeah man, lets go play." Tony said as he got up from his chair and all the rest of the guys followed. "Oh, Nathan this is Quentin, Jake, Fergie, Junk and Connor." Tony pointed all the guys out sitting and lounging around the room.

"And guys this is Nate, this is his room along with Tim's, who you already met."

"Hey thanks man for having this sweet set-up, here." The one named Fergie said.

"What are we waitin' for? Let's go play some B-ball." Quentin got up and sped out the door.

"Oh, Nate-dawg, this year is gonna be off the shizzle."

"Tim you're white, you know that right?"

A few minutes later the rest of the guys and red-head girl were heading down the stairs. "So Toni, what's your major?" Zack asked of the girl.

"I'm leaning towards an art history major. You can basically do anything with it." She began, "but I'm also on scholarship here, playing soccer."

"That's cool, red." Nathan joked.

"Nathan," she warned him.

"What? That's for your joke earlier."

"So are you any good?" He asked, skeptical.

"Are you?" She smiled at him.

"Are you kidding? I'm good at everything."

"Uh, Nate. No your not, and soccer? Dude. Come on," Tim started to say.

"Tim, shut up. You know that was only once."

"But it sure was hilarious."

"Hello... kind of out of the loop here. Want to enlighten us all?" Toni said bringing everyone back into the conversation.

"Well there was a bunch of guys playing soccer one day a few summers ago. And Nate here wanted to play but when he went to kick the ball..."

"I kind of missed the entire ball, fell backwards and landed on my ass."

"Just thinking about it makes me laugh." Tim doubled over in laughter.

"I guess it was a 'had to be there' moment." Tony replied.

"Well, well, well. The great Nathan Scott is bad at something."

"Well okay I'll give you that but there are just some things that I am going to be fundamentally bad at. On the other hand there's stuff that I am fundamentally good at." Nathan tried to flirt with her again, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, ewww... Never do that again."

Everyone looked around at each other awkwardly. "Subject change, anyone?" Tim questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Conner chimed in.

By that time they all had made it down the two flights of stairs and out the doors to the court.

"Captain." Quentin called as he ran to the field.

"Why should you be captain?" Toni asked him as she walked onto the court and placed her hands on her hips.

"Guys let's just play some ball. No one cares who the captains are. Let's just pick teams. Nate, you be second captain." The male Tony ordered, kindly.

"Okay, fine. I'll be captain. Pick first man." Nathan glanced at Quentin to let him know he was ready.

"Okay I'll pick you Tony."

"What? I don't want to be on your team." Toni complained.

"Not you dorkus. Battle." Qu clarified.

Nate could tell that the red-head did not necessarily like the other boy. And he couldn't really blame her, Qu got on his nerves too.

"Oh that's good."

Nathan looked over the prospects. "Toni, you're with me."

"Zach" Qu called next.

"Jake."

"Junk."

"Tim."

"Fergie. Sorry Connor, looks like you're goin' to be on the losing team."

_'Man that guy needs to shut his mouth.' _"Oh, you're all talk, Qu. Let's see what you got." Nate taunted the boy. He tossed him the Orange ball in his hands, letting the other team start.

And the game started, each team scoring points against the other. They were perfectly matched. The we're after all, all playing for the same team come opening season.

A good hour later, Nate called it quits, "sorry guys. I've gotta go do a thing. But feel free to still use the ball to try and catch me in talent. Just give it to Tim once your done."

And he ran off, back inside to take a quick shower before leaving to meet up with Ms. James.

* * *

Haley was running late for her campus tour session. She had been so engrossed in her book, that she hadn't noticed the time getting so late.

Her sister, Quinn, walked into the room, saw her still there and noticed the time, "Haley, what are you still doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"No. Oh! Crap! I totally forgot, I've gotta go." She began as she set her book down on the cushion of the window seat, and took off out the door to their room. "I'll see you later, Quinny!" She hollered as she bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

As she started running down the street, she realized that she wasn't going to make it in time. _'I need a ride'_ Just as the thought entered her mind a Omega Kappa drove by her on a golf-cart. "Do you need a ride, Haley?"

"Oh, Luke, thank you. That would be great!" She told the driver, Lucas Roe.

"So, where are you goin'?" He asked her as he drove off.

"I'm going to the Student Affairs Center. I have to lead a campus tour in like five minutes. And I wasn't going to make it walking, or even running. So you are a complete God-send."

"Well, I'm glad I can help. Anything to assist a sister from Zeta Beta."

"And where are you headed off to in your little cart?"

""I am actually going to pick up Clay from the campus police station."

"Did he get in trouble again?" Haley questioned not waiting for the answer as she went on, "that is so just like him."

"So changing the subject, so what did you think of your pledge year?"

"Oh, it was complete hell. I think I had to clean the bathrooms at your house once. I sincerely hope that no one ever has to go through that again. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"Well, the only reason you had to do that was because Carrie doesn't like you."

"Ah, yes. Carrie. I know she is the president but I really don't like her. She is just so mean."

"Yeah, no one over at the Omega house would really like her all that much either except that she is so damn hot."

"Okay, okay. Stop thinking with your downstairs brain dude."

"What its true..."

"I know, I just can't wait til she's gone."

"Do you remember the first day we met?"

"Uhm... yeah. Why?"

"Well, did you ever picture yourself riding with the hottest guy at Omega almost a year later? Me."

"Ohhohoho. You've got yourself an overinflated ego there, mister."

"What me?" He looks at her as she nods and says, "no way."

"Yeah way." She comments and punched his arm.

"Gosh Haley. I didn't know you liked it rough."

"Oh, you are so getting it." Haley was turning red from embarrassment.

"No. Please, don't hit me, don't hit me. Don't hit the driver."

"We better almost be there."

"Oh, we are."

They sat in silence for a good minute then Lucas spoke up, "hey, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. You know I don't mean it. You're like my kid sister. You're actually like two years older then her actually. And you remind me of her."

"Thank you for apologizing." She stated as the cart came to a stop. "Well it looks like this is my stop," hopping up out of the seat and looking at the people milling about in front of the student affairs building.

"Are those the new freshmen?" Lucas asked glancing at the group of people waiting for Haley on the green grass. Most of them were sitting down in circles, getting to know their new classmates. There was one guy that had just jogged up to the group, and sensing someone watching him he looked up just in time to catch first Lucas's eye, then Haley's.

Haley stared at the blue eyes of the newcomer for a good minute before Lucas cleared his throat. Haley started blushing profusely and looked away guiltily after being caught.

"Yeah, they must be. This is my second to last tour today but we should hang out more often. Maybe tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, we definitely should. Oh, what did you think of the party last night?"

Haley looked up at him, "it was as crazy as ever."

* * *

Nathan watched the blonde girl get out of the golf cart, talking and laughing with the driver, who also had blonde hair. Nathan wondered if he was her boyfriend. He looked at her angelique-like features and thought she was the most beautiful human being he had ever layed eyes on.

He heard the blonde guy ask her something to which she turned to look at the people milling about on the grass. He caught the guys eye and then hers. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could've gotten lost gazing into them if the driver of the golf cart hadn't cleared his throat at that exact moment.

Her face turned red. _'Aw, how cute.' _He laughed slightly, then berated himself. _'Nathan, man. You're losing it. Since when do you think girls are cute? That's not you.'_

He shook the thought away as he pulled himself back into reality as he heard the blonde guy ask the girl a question. Something about a party? _'A party? Really? Where was this?'_

He had already forgotten the girl and wanted to hear some more about this so-called party the two were talking about.

* * *

"I thought you hated parties?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I certainly go along with them, but yeah. You heard right. They are most definitely not my favorite thing in the world. I'd rather be reading a good book, all cuddled up by a peacefully warm fire. Or sitting on my window seat lost in the world of Scarlett O'Hara, as I was earlier."

"Oh that does sound heavenly." He agreed in jest.

"You've read it? Gone With The Wind?"

"Heck no, I have seen the movie once. Lindsey made me watch it once, when we first got together. I didn't really like it. It was way too long."

"That's what she said." Haley mumbled but Luke heard her. He let out a hearty laugh at that.

"Okay if you didn't join for the parties what did you join for?"

Haley thought about it, "I'm not exactly sure why." She began then threw the question back at him. "And what about you? What made you want to join all those years ago, old man?"

Haley paused then went on, "I bet it's all the parties, beers and girls, right?"

"Oh, you know me." He joked. "No, it was the overwhelming feeling of brotherhood that I felt walking in the door of the Omega house. They made it seem like they were the best, and that they wanted you to be the best as well. You know?"

Haley nodded her head, agreeing with him.

* * *

Nathan walked within earshot to hear the conversation taking place by the golf cart.

He listened in and almost gave himself away when the blonde girl said 'That's what she said.' Of course in hindsight it wasn't all that funny but at the time and place and the girl saying it was what made it so darn hilarious. If the words hadn't come out of her mouth then it probably wouldn't have been funny at all.

There was a lull in the conversation after that then the girl spoke up.

"So how is it you goin' with you and Lindsey, anyways?"

"Oh, same old same old. I think I'm kind of getting bored with her though, to tell you the truth. But please don't tell her or anyone for that matter what I just said. I would be dead."

Nathan assumed this Lindsey girl was the guys girlfriend. But what he really wanted to know was: who was the girl?

"Sorry Luke, but I've really got to go. Looks like the people are getting restless." the blonde girl turned to look at the people on the grass and they certainly were becoming more and more restless with each passing minute.

"Okay James, I'll see you later. Come by the house and tell my girl I want to see her, if you know what I mean."

The girl stepped away from the cart, waved and turned to meet the group.

* * *

"Hello everyone. My name is Haley James and welcome to UNC." That's how she started out all of her tours. She always introduced herself then welcomed everyone to the school.

"Hello Haley." Some of the more positive people announced.

"Well, that was pretty dismal, but I'll take it." She looked around the group. "Okay, usually I start out with introductions but since I was late getting here..."

_'Yeah, chatting with your boytoy.' _Nathan thought to himself.

"I will just have you turn to the person on your right and introduce yourself." Haley turned to her right and struck out her hand to demonstrate, "Hi, I'm Haley James. What's yours?"

Well the person on her right just happened to be none other then, "Nathan Scott." The dark-haired stranger introduced himself and shook her outstretched hand. Haley looked up into the blue eyes from before and was pleasantly surprised that they were even more vibrant up close. She could not stop staring and was brought out of her reverie once his mouth opened to ask her a question.

"So Haley James do you have a boyfriend?" The question was followed by an unbelievably handsome smirk crossing Nathan's face.

Haley could feel her cheeks heating up and knew that she was probably as red as a ripe tomato. "Um, I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh, feisty. I like that."

And by now she was practically burning up from the heat of her cheeks.

She let go of his hand for neither had let go. "Uh-hum... Can I have your attention please?"

She was now addressing the crowd. "We will start our tour from here. Of course UNC is such a big campus that we will just be covering about one third of its entirety. Now, if you would please follow me."

* * *

**Okay there it is! I hope all of you waiting patiently for the next chapter weren't disappointed. I worked long and hard on this. **

**Reviews are what fuels my updates... So please review. It only takes a short minute. Someone who reviewed my first chapter for this story, a guest so none of you actual fanficers, had a question about one of the relationships that he or she wanted to see, and all I can tell you is that it's coming.**

**And thank you to all of you that are following or have favorited this story. It really makes my day to know that some people do have an interest in one of my stories.**

**Thank you again, **

**Kt... **


End file.
